


Light Strings

by Mumucow_xD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Angst, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Nice Thing, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumucow_xD/pseuds/Mumucow_xD
Summary: “Dad...I’m home, go to bed.” Noah moved opening his eyes, a bit of concern at first but relaxed when he saw that his son was okay.“How the date went?”“Good.” It wasn’t supposed to be this easy to lie to his father.“You could have told me that you were dating Derek. You aren’t a kid anymore so I have nothing against it now that you are an adult.” The Sheriff offered a soft smile getting up from his old armchair. “I’m happy for you though, both of you deserve nice things and this is a nice thing for both of you.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 119





	Light Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So I searched a bit on Saint Valentine’s lore and I tried to put it on the story but I tried to put a little twist on it based on something that I saw from supernatural, so most of it is just my imagination and not actual the lore for it. So please don’t take it as truth.
> 
> So once again this got out of hand and ended up different and bigger than I expected.
> 
> I still hope you like it.
> 
> Have a nice Valentine's day with our idiots in this story.
> 
> BTW AO3 decided that I couldn't edit this like I wanted so sorry for anything

Stiles never really care about Valentine’s Day, when still in high school he would usually just watch the couples around him offering each other’s gifts either being chocolates or flowers, now a few years later things hadn’t changed that much most of his friends were going to fancy dinners and he would stay at home as always. Even Isaac got a date.

But things this years seemed to be going in another direction, a few days before the 14th Stiles had run into a brunette man, his hair dark and long enough for the man to pull it back with his hand after their collision, his eyes were dark green but not as prettier as Derek’s and the smile was adorable even though it wasn’t as prettier as a smile with bunny teeth showing. And Stiles needs to stop comparing everyone with Derek, it is not a good idea to compare a possible date with your longtime crush.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Stiles offered not really expecting what was coming next.

"It's okay.” The guy smiled, obviously checking Stiles’ out. “As long as I can take you on a date.”

Stiles’ opened and closed a few times before finding words to reply to him, this wasn’t how he expected his day to go or even his week.

“I don’t even know your name…” Of course that he would choose the worst things to say.

“Valentine, yours? I bet that is something cute.” The guy, Valentine said.

“I...I’m Stiles.” He couldn’t stop the snort but tried to disguise it. Was this a good idea? To accept a date from a guy that he didn’t know and never seen around town, plus his name was a hint to something? Maybe that Stiles should try to date people that actually are interested in him. 

“Cute name, so what about that date? Are you free on the 14th?”

“Yes, do you really want to go on a date with me?” Stiles frowned but disappeared quickly when Valentine laughed and it was so much cuter than what he had expected.

“I haven’t dated in a while, but you are a cute guy and Valentine’s day is coming so why not?”

Stiles thought to himself, really why not accept a date with a rather hot and cute guy that seemed to be interested in him, there was no way he would ever have a shot with Derek so why not explore other opportunities that seem to have a chance?

No. Stiles’ shouldn’t have accepted this date at all, the dinner with Valentine was perfect and he should have noticed that something wasn’t right, the guy even walked him to his Jeep. And that was when everything changed, Valentine slowly leaned forward and kissed Stiles, after that everything went black.

“Fuck…” His throat was dry and it was being hard to open his eyes but Stiles slowly was able to make them open to find that he was on a standing position with his wrists and ankles locked on an Andrew’s Cross, for a second it could be easily mistaken for something sexual.

“If he wanted to have sex with me he could just have told me.” Stiles groaned as he tried to free his hands but gave up and just tried to find a comfortable position, thankfully his clothes were still on. A chuckle made him look up trying to find the source of it.

“Oh Mieczyslaw, it’s so much more than that.” Valentine came out of a darker corner of the room, revealing himself to Stiles, a smirked on his lips as he got closer to the younger man, holding his chin which Stiles tried to quickly pull away.

“I should have known, you know who I am. Who are you?” Stiles looked into the other’s eyes, almost challenging, trying to keep his heart steady cause he didn’t know what the other man was, he had seen so many supernatural creatures by now.

“I told you my name Stiles. I thought you were a smart guy.”

“So what are you going to tell me that you are really Saint Valentine? I’m not buying it, he united lovers when it was illegal, he doesn’t kidnap people.” Stiles shouldn’t know this stuff but curiosity got the best of him on all the Valentine’s day that he spent alone.

Valentine touched over the spot of Stiles' heart making several light strings appear around the human, they were all different from each other, ones pulsed harder other softer and even some brighter than others. Which both surprised and confused Stiles.

“I used to be all of that until they cut my head off, only several centuries did they call me a saint.”

“Why are you kidnapping people now? Why me?” Stiles looked around trying to find his way out of this situation, both packs were busy with their dates and probably only Derek would be sitting at home right now and hardly the wolf would look out for him.

“Look around you, there is some much love around you, some that you probably never acknowledged before, that is what I am going to get. I feed on Stiles' love Stiles, either it’s brother’s love.” He pulled on one of the strings quickly releasing it again so it wouldn’t break and then went to another doing the same. “ Friends Love.” He kept playing with the strings. “Oh there is so much love coming from you father but so much pain as well.” He stopped at one, wrapping his index finger around it, pretending he was going to pull it off from Stiles’ body. “Did you even notice this one? Do you know what this one means?”

Stiles shook his head as he kept his eyes on Valentine’s every move, something in him told him that those strings were connecting him to everyone, he didn’t want to know what would happen if they were to break off. The saint stopped at the brightest and strongest one.

“Lydia?” He finally answered but knew deep down that even if they had dated before there was only friendship there, it was better to keep it like that.

“Come on Stiles, don’t play dumb I know that you and her would never have this kind of love. Do you know that this person also loves you back, that is why this is so strong and delicious.” The man gave a little pull on the string and that made Stiles wince even though he didn’t feel any pain.

“Do you think he will ever act on it? I have met a lot of werewolves over the years and I can tell you that they are really protective over the one they love, especially the humans. But I can see a conflict here.” He took a step back to look over all the string around Stiles.

“Scott is an alpha but he doesn’t really see you as a pack, he only sees you as his fragile best friend and his pack? They see you as a friend and nothing else. But Derek’s pack? They are so different, they care about you, they see you as someone to protect like you are truly pack and are on the same ranking as their Alpha. Their Alpha, that man has so much pain around him but still has a spot for you on his broken heart.”

“Stop. Just stop, you are supposed to be good...to help those who just want love.” Stiles clenched his jaw not showing what was going through his mind, his friends, what they thought of him. It shouldn't hurt but it did cause after all he tried to fit in both packs clearly was only working for one. Should he even believe in this creature? Derek would never look at him as more than just an annoying teen that grew up to be an annoying young man.

Valentine let go of the string that connected both human and alpha, walking away with his back to Stiles. “You would be surprised what people do for love, do you know why I started feeding on it?”

“I can’t even begin to imagine, I had a crush on a girl that didn’t look at me until supernatural creatures started to appear. Now I have a crush on an Alpha that doesn’t share his feelings or his thoughts. I am going nowhere here so please enlighten me so that I can make a deal with you.” Stiles snorted trying to joke with the situation and trying to gain some time so a plan would come to his mind.

“In ancient times people started to sacrifice the people that love them to get someone that they love themselves. Romantic? At first I thought it was and I realized their wishes, the taste that it was someone being sacrificed for love you can’t even imagine. After that more and more sacrifices were made to feed me.”

“Why am I here then? I don’t remember sacrificing anyone that loves me to get someone that I love.”

“Sacrifices stopped at some point but love is so addicting that I need to keep feeding on it, actually I depend on it to stay alive. And you did accept a date with me...I knew you would be attracted to a dark haired guy with pretty eyes, a wide smile but with a mysterious look. You have a type Stiles.”

“I still don’t understand how you will feed from me, I don’t have anyone.” Stiles knew that he had people that loved him as a friend, son but not as a lover, he would keep ignoring what the Saint had said about Derek’s feelings.

“I just need to pick one string. Your father’s love for how much strength it has also has a lot of pain mixed with it, it is a shame what happened to your mother. That string is barely visible but it’s still there, you still think about her with love but it’s dark, not what I need to feed off. So I will let you choose between your brother and your lover.” Valentine’s smirked but it quickly disappeared from his lips when he heard a growl followed by others.

“He isn’t going to choose anything, step away.” Derek said between fangs as his eyes flashed bright red, his betas flashing their yellow eyes as well.

Valentine moved quickly to stand behind Stiles’ body, hand on his neck with dark and long claws that Stiles’ didn’t know where they came from, how could a Saint have claws?! He didn’t know anymore, supernatural creatures were always surprising him.

“Don’t you dare. I will kill him if I have to, I can always find another tasty prey.” While saying that he brushed his nose along Stiles’ neck, sniffing at it and Derek’s growl got louder.

Stiles didn’t even know how Derek and his pack had found him or missed him at all but now he could see some of the strings around his body were linked to the beta’s and to Derek, the strongest and brightest string lead to Derek. Stiles’ eyes trailed it until they found the green-grey eyes looking worried at him.

“I’m okay…” He was, but his heartbeat got faster as he realized that everything that the Saint had said was real, he would have to handle those feelings later when they had everything solved and not with him tied up like this.

“What do you want? I will give you what you want if you let him loose.” Derek recoiled his fangs and made a signal to his betas to stand still as he got closer, that only made Valentine get his claws closer to Stiles’ neck.

“He smells really good you know? I bet that you can smell it even if he is a mile away from you. All this love is intoxicating, you can never give me what he can.”

Derek’s eyes lit up red and kept the colour as he tried to hold back a growl but it seemed impossible from the way that the other was teasing him.

“Stand down wolf. I know how protective you are of your fragile humans, how much you appreciate them, how they help you not turn totally feral and into your wolf side. Is that why you never told him? To protect him. I have seen that before and it doesn’t work creatures, hunters will always find out who you love no matter if you are involved or not.”

“God and I thought that I talked too much.” Stiles joked but his chuckled stopped when he felt the hand getting tighter against his neck.

“You can’t offer me anything wolf. There is love, yes but also pain.”

“I can.” Derek took one last look to the human before looking away to the creature behind Stiles. “I can sacrifice myself for Stiles, let him go and I will go with you. I have a lover’s blood on my hands.”

“It’s true, you do but what ensures me that your pack won’t come after me?”

“Because I won’t let them.” Derek looked over his shoulder to his confused beta’s and then back to Stiles that seemed like if he had his bat that Derek would be his target. “Stiles will keep them away, I know he will take care of them.”

“Derek! You fucking idiot!” Stiles struggled with the grip on his neck and with the locks on his hands.

“Stop moving and watch what your werewolf he is doing.” Valentine grabbed the human’s chin making him look to the Alpha. “He is sacrificing himself for you, for love. Now that is tasty.” He let go of the human but before walking away there was whisper. “I bet that he is a good kisser but you will never know now.”

“Let him go or you won’t come near me.” Derek took a step back. 

The man smiled widely as he took his steps slowly towards the Alpha, snapping his fingers to release the holds on Stiles, the younger man almost falling from his numb limbs regaining their strength as the betas quickly moved to help him. He brushed them so he could get up on his own.

“Derek...don’t. I will never forgive you if you do this.” Stiles felt his eyes burning from the tears that were starting to pool on his eyes, from the pain of earlier, frustration and betrayal from Alpha.

“I know you trust me, just trust me one more time.” The Alpha motioned his head to the Betas and they did as he had told them before, they grabbed Stiles and took him away, a struggling Stiles that was trying to fight back their grips.

“Erica! Let me go!” She looked apologetic, refusing to look at her friend, Isaac did the same and Boyd stood between them and their path back to where Derek and Valentine were, as they got out the string of lights disappeared from around Stiles’ body, he could no longer see the string connecting him to Derek. “No, no!”

“Stiles please don’t make this harder, just trust him.” Erica finally spoke, resting her hand over her friend’s shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

“I can’t! You should be protecting your Alpha! I’m not your Alpha!” Stiles shrugged her hand off watching as the three betas looked at each other with guilt. “What?!”

“It’s better to be Derek telling you as soon as he gets out of there okay?” And with that they heard two growls coming from inside which confused Stiles, apparently he was the only one that was confused about it.

Inside Derek now held the Saint against the nearest walk as Scott came up from behind him with a wooden stake, Valentine never showing any fear at this point not even bothering to use his powers on the werewolves.

Derek exchanged place with Scott taking the stake while Scott held the other down, the older Alpha walked around the room for a while like he was thinking this through before showing what was on his hand to the other.

“You want me to be afraid of a piece of wood wolf?” Valentine raised his eyebrow almost mocking the wolves.

“You seem to know who my family was.” Derek smirked, he had a plan even if his plan involved Stiles thinking that he was going to sacrifice himself. But he really had a plan where everyone would be safe and that involved Scott picking up something from the Hale’s deposit.

“The Hales. Protectors of Beacon Hills.” Valentine rolled his eyes to that.

“You should have thought about that before coming here then. Knowing that Hales are still around to protect it and still being dumb enough to go after Stiles.” Derek’s face got harder like he was holding himself back to not kill him right there.

“Not like you would ever have anything with him. Let’s end this game, come with me and I won’t hurt him.” Scott’s grip on his tightened a bit more and Derek growled showing his fangs.

“This isn’t a game. You will leave or.” Derek moved closer the tip of the stake that was on his hand right over Valentine’s heart. “Or I will kill you.”

“You really want me to be afraid of a stick?” Valentine chuckled ignoring the threats.

“My family has resources that you can’t even begin to imagine.” Derek made a little strength and the surprised look on Valentine’s face said it all, there was pain where the stake was starting to pierce his chest.

“It’s impossible. You can’t have that in your possession.” There was blood starting to pool around the wooden stake as it got deeper.

“I should take my time with this for what you have done to Stiles, but I won’t be like you.” With that Derek made his final move as Valentine’s eyes got wider, the wooden stake going deeper until there was a strong light surrounding them. As soon as the light disappeared there was no more Valentine or the stake.

The Alphas walked outside to find Derek’s pack there along with a surprised Stiles that changed his expression rather quickly when his eyes moved from Scott to Derek. He had an expression of anger and betrayal that soon faded once Scott pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m glad that you are okay.” Scott slowly let go of his best friend, looking everywhere to make sure that there weren't any wounds.

“How? How did you know that I was in danger? Is he dead?” Stiles looked from his brother to Derek.

“Derek. All of it was Derek.” Scott looked over his shoulder to the other Alpha, they didn’t get along that well but they tried for Stiles’ sake and this time to save Stiles.

“Scott.” Derek had his arms crossed over his chest keeping his expression serious even if he was relieved that the human was now safe and with them. “Go, my pack will take you home. I will take Stiles home.”

For once Scott took the other’s Alpha order and walked away with the other three Betas as Stiles watched carefully, he waited for a while his expression the same as Derek and as soon as the wolves were out of hearing reach he spoke.

“I should punch you.”

“I saved you.”

“You sacrificed yourself.”

“Stiles.” Derek really didn’t want to argue.

“Don’t ‘Stiles’ me.” Stiles sighed, his body was still struggling to stop shaking from all the time that he had been held. “Just take me home.”

Derek nodded guiding them towards the car that was parked a bit far from the place that Valentine had kept Stiles but the Alpha didn’t unlock the car, he knew that Stiles was overthinking things since he was so quiet.

“I knew that I could kill him, I just needed to make sure that he believed in me.”

“So you decided that you should deceive me as well? How did you even kill him?”

“My family had a wooden stack with the blood of one of his victims and don’t ask me why because I don’t know it either.” Derek had found it while reading some of the remaining books that he still had from his family, he would spend nights on his family deposit. All the relics and books that he was still discovering.

“How did you know what he was?”

“Peter did. For some reason they had crossed paths before, I don’t want to know why.” With that Derek unlocked the car so they could get in, the car ride was rather quiet, unusually quiet.

Once they were parked outside the Stilinski’s house, the Sheriff’s cruiser was already there. Stiles started to fiddle with the sleeves of his blue button up, trying to hide the marks that were already forming on his wrist from being held and only now he was realizing how cold it was specially when he felt Derek’s warm hand on his own hand.

“Stiles…” The wolf slowly took his leather jacket off and put it over Stiles’ shoulders noticing that the human was trembling. “We didn’t tell you dad anything, you can stay at the loft if you want.”

“No. He knew that I was going on a date, he would get worried if I didn't go home.” But Stiles didn’t move to get out of the car, he had so many things to ask. “I haven’t forgiven you yet. I need a reason why you did it.”

“Go home and I will meet you there.” Derek knew that he could no longer avoid his feelings since it had been exposed, he just needed to figure out how to talk about it.

Stiles nodded finally taking the jacket that offered to him and got in on, thankfully it was a bit longer on the sleeve and would cover the marks on his wrists.  
When inside he found his dad asleep in his armchair, the television still on talking about the last baseball game so Stiles got closer to the older man, kissing his father’s blonde hair that was starting to turn gray and it was pretty much his fault.

“Dad...I’m home, go to bed.” Noah moved opening his eyes, a bit of concern at first but relaxed when he saw that his son was okay.

“How the date went?”

“Good.” It wasn’t supposed to be this easy to lie to his father.

“You could have told me that you were dating Derek. You aren’t a kid anymore so I have nothing against it now that you are an adult.” The Sheriff offered a soft smile getting up from his old armchair. “I’m happy for you though, both of you deserve nice things and this is a nice thing for both of you.”

Stiles pulled his dad to a tight hug, whispering a low ‘I love you’ before letting go and watching his father go upstairs that he soon followed to find Derek already in his bedroom waiting.

“How did you know that I was in danger?”

“I felt it. It’s hard to explain, but I felt a push, something dark and not right.”

“And you thought of me?”

Derek rolled his eyes at that because of course that even after what they all had been through by now, Stiles would still have that kind of thought.

“Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?”

“I had everything planned, you aren’t the only one that has plans.” It came out a bit more harsh than Derek had planned.

“I know that you would do it even if you didn’t have a plan.”

Derek didn’t reply, they both knew that it was true. It had happened before, Derek putting himself in between Stiles and dangerous situations.

“I should really punch you. Damn you fucking werewolves.”

“You can’t be mad at me for this.”

“Why not?!” Stiles tried to keep his voice low but still it was being hard even though they were much closer now than before, he actually didn’t need to raise his voice.

“Because you would have done the same. You have done it. You took a beating for my pack, you protect them all the time and you try to protect me even if I am the wolf.”

Stiles knew that he couldn’t fight that back, he had taken a beating from Gerard, he had held Derek above water for hours and so many other situations but he still had questions.

“Why does your pack treat me like an Alpha. Like I care more than you do?”

“Because you are the human Alpha in the pack. They listen to you like they are taking an order from me.”

Stiles snorted because earlier that didn’t seem the case, they had just ignored him and put him away from Derek, from what Derek was doing to save him.

“Why?”

Derek kept silent knowing that if the human really needed him to say it that he would ask again.

“Is it because of…” Stiles looked down between them and there was no longer that string that seemed so powerful. “Was is true? What he said? That is why your betas apparently worship me? Well they don’t, they didn’t let me go back inside.”

“And it pained them to do so but I told them that it was the only way to keep you safe.” Derek took a step forward he no longer could hide things and he could see Stiles’ chest start to rise and fall faster, his heartbeat fastening as well. “Yes.”

Stiles didn’t know what to do, to punch Derek for being an asshole and not telling him anything for how long he didn’t know or either if he should pull the Alpha into a kiss but that decision was made for him when Derek leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips, into gentle and soft and took a while for Stiles to kiss back but once he did there was turning back.

“I still want to punch you for scaring me like that.” It was the first words that came out of Stiles lips when they pulled away.

“Can I punch you for everytime that you did something stupid and dangerous?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrow.

“No. You can kiss me though.” Stiles tried to give the other his best smile.

Derek snorted as he rested their foreheads together, eyes closed just embracing everything that surrounded him, everything in Stiles made him calmer even if the younger man was a ball of energy most of the time.

“Stiles...can I stay?”

“You don’t have to ask Sourwolf.” Stiles gave him a gentle kiss before they moved to the bed, after their rough night a good night of sleep would feel like heaven.

***

In the next morning Stiles woke up with a knock on his bedroom door but he just had his arms full of a werewolf and it felt like it should be like this all the time. His arms were wrapped around Derek’s waist and his nose buried on the werewolf nape. It was just perfect.

“Aren’t you going to freak out that your father just told us to get down for breakfast? Both of us?”

“I will only freak out if you try to bolt through my bedroom window.” Stiles only tightened his grip on the other and kissed Derek’s shoulders.

“I won’t. I think your dad actually likes me.”

Stiles only chuckled, finally opening his eyes as Derek turned on his arms, but was surprised by the softness of the forehead kiss that he got from the wolf.

“What was that for?”

“To apologise for not telling you sooner.”

“Believe it or not this was the best Valentine’s day that I ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it and if you did leave a kudo or a comment to make this writer happy and fed for more writing :)


End file.
